Leather
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Yugi comes home wet, but at a certain cost, maybe Yami can take care of it?  Yami x Yugi, M-rated for a reason, heavy lemon, you have been warned!  One-shoot


Hn.. I always wanted to write some smut like this ^3^

Actually this idea came from a time some weeks ago (I got this idea then, but was still busy with another story from YGO) it had been raining for around a week to no end.. and I had to walk home from the damned school (mind you, 2.5 km isn't long if the weather is nice) but the rain and HAIL, I looked like a drowned cat, then I thought of how Yugi would look like if he was wet.. with him wearing leather all the time X9

Godness.. well.. enjoy! WARNING: HEAVY LEMON.. so all you underage kids, stay away for your own good! now.. you have been warned. it's also YAOI so if you can't handle that.. GET THE FUCK OUT!

Kaiba: Enjoy what?

Me: God lord Kaiba, go back to IBYTE right now! (IBYTE: I Believe in You 'til The End! my first YGO fanfic)

Kaiba: Why? I can annoy you here as well *smirk*

Me: That's it! I'm kidnapping Jou! *runs off*

Kaiba: NO YOU DON'T.. GET BACK HERE *runs after me*

Yami Tori: Please review afterwards.. for now, enjoy this smut.. *smirk*

* * *

><p>Leather.<p>

The door opened and a wet teenager quickly ushered inside, before closing the door and locking it. This teen, Yugi Muto was dripping from the heavy rain that desided that it was going to fall from the sky just when he was walking home from school.

"Welcome home- Aibou! Your dripping wet!" came the shocked voice, Yugi looked up and smiled.

"I'm home Yami!" Yugi said with a sigh as he managed to get out of his shoes and shake of his wet jacket, once that was done, he looked up at Yami again, but saw no one.

"Yami?" Yugi called, a little unsure. Seconds later, said teen arrived with a towel. Said towel never got to it's destination as Yami watched as Yugi pried of his white wet shirt as well, now he was standing in only tight, black leather pants and shirt that stuck pretty much to all the skin it came in contact with.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, nothing happened and Yugi took a step closer.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked this time, but Yami didn't react.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted, blushing madly as Yami's eyes widened, closed and opened again. The towel fell to the floor as he took a step closer.

"Naughty.." he whispered and Yugi froze completely before he paled.

"Yami, don't you dare.." he threatened.

"Dare what? This?" Yami traced a finger down Yugi's black-clothed chest, the smaller teen inhaled sharply before looking up at him again. Yami continued tracing his fingers across Yugi's chest and stomach before he leaned in.

"It's what you get for looking so damn sexy!" he whispered huskily before he captured the other's lips and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi moaned into the touch before they parted softly.

"Yami.." Yugi whispered back, his breath already coming out in low pants. Yami smirked and tilted the other's chin upwards.

"Let's make it a little more interesting" he said and led Yugi upstairs to their bedroom. When they where inside, Yami locked the door and let go of Yugi, who just stood there.

"Strip for me" Yami whispered and watched his Aibou go deep red.

"Yami.. you.." Yugi stuttered and Yami crawled closer.

"Or.. I could do it?" he asked, this made Yugi blush more before he sighed.

"Fine!" the teen that talked grabbed his leather shirt and dragged it off, sadly, wet leather tends to refuse to get off so it took more time than Yugi thought, but it didn't matter to Yami at all. Yugi looked at the ex-Pharaoh and smirked to himself.

"_**Let's make it interesting indeed"**_ he thought and dumped the wet leather shirt on the floor, then he opened his belt and the zipper of his leather pants, he swayed his hips as he dragged it nearly painfully slow down and watched Yami's ragged breath halt and come out more uneven. The leather pants made it to Yugi's knees when he stopped and began taking of his choker and wrist-belts. They fell to the floor and Yugi bent down to pick them up, making sure Yami saw his ass and every shape it formed in the wet underwear.

"Yugi.." Yugi looked up at his boyfriend with large innocent eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, just as innocent as his looks was, Yami stared back with lustfilled eyes before he took a step closer, but Yugi stopped him by pushing him backwards. He backed off himself and soon he felt the bed against the back of his knees, but he didn't let himself fall. Yugi smiled at Yami, who was leaning heavily against the door.

"Come.. Mou Hitori no Boku" Yugi whispered and it triggered something deep within Yami, who practically bounced over and pushed Yugi roughly down onto the bed. Yugi smiled, but shivered as he was beginning to feel cold.

"Let's heat you up" Yami said softly and Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around Yami and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Please do!" Yugi said and Yami smirked. He leaned down and captured the other's lips and roughly pushed his tongue inside. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around his darkness' hair. Somehow the wet boxer disappeared while they were kissing, but Yugi didn't complain as Yami pressed down to him, his clothes body against Yugi's naked one. They both moaned when their lower regions brushed against each other, Yugi could feel the lump in Yami's pants and moved his hands down the other's leather clothed torso before he pulled down the zipped on the former Pharaoh's leather pants. Yami groaned as he felt his restricted erection be released and let out.

"By the laws of Ra.. Yugi, thank you so much" Yami whispered and kissed roughly down the smaller teens torst, kissing, nipping, sucking and biting his way down to the two nuns located on Yugi's chest.

"Ahn.." Yugi moaned and dug his fingers into the other's hair.

"Oh god Yami.. please, just hurry" Yugi groaned as Yami's left hand traveled down, passed his stomach and grabbed the length that ached with need. Yugi's breath left him as the other pumped hard. A scream left his mouth and he closed his eyes in delight.

"Ah.. do that.. again, please!" Yugi pleaded, Yami smirked and left the pink nub he had been biting and sucking on, only to take the other nipple into his mouth and suck on that as well. Yugi let out small mewls and moans as the taller teen continued to treat the other. Yami began to lower his face, placing small kisses along the way, making Yugi giggle. Then he reached his destination and placed a small kiss on the top, removing his hand before he took the whole erection into his mouth and sucked hard, making Yugi scream.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi moaned over and over, trashing his head from side to side as he grabbed the other's hair in need. Yami chuckled and Yugi moaned of the vibrations being sent up his body.

"Just.. stop teasing me already.. I need you, now!" Yugi said, more boldly than he ever did. Yami smirked and with no thoughts about teasing, he sucked hard and scraped his teeth along the nerve on the teens erection. Yugi's moan was loud and resonated through the room as he came, Yami smiled and swallowed all of the liquid.

"Good boy.." Yami smiled and kissed his lover, making him taste himself. Yugi though, wasn't finished and as quickly as he gathered himself from his orgasm, he pushed up and forward. Yami gasped as he was pushed down agains the bed, his leather shirt and pants disappearing on the way down, don't ask how, Yami did not want to know. He felt his boxer being tugged at before he moaned as a hand wrapped itself around his hard length.

"Read Ra Yugi!" Yami moaned.

"I know.. but I want you.. so badly!" Yugi said, blushing as he did.

"I know Aibou" Yami whispered, eyes widening as Yugi dragged the boxer off and crawled up onto Yami, straddling his hips as he did. Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami, who soon kissed back. Yugi lowered himself and Yami gasped.

"Aibou.. prepara-" he was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"No need.. I'll be fine-" he halted and let out a moan as he proceeded to lower himself, letting Yami's length enter him. When Yugi was all the way down to Yami's hips, he sighed in pleasure, Yami though, seemed like he was having an inner fight, were-ever he should lift the teen up and proceed to slam him down or push the teen down onto the bed and pound into him, hard and fast.

"Good lord Yugi, your so tight!" Yami groaned and held Yugi's tights, the smaller teen smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly before raising himself up, only to slam down, making both moan. Yami looked at the other, Yami knew that he hadn't hit his special spot, that he'd change that.

"If you are sore tomorrow, then you only have yourself to blame Aibou" Yami whispered before he grabbed the other's hips, raised him up and slammed the teen down, hard and rough, hitting his prostate dead on. Yugi screamed and threw his head back. Yami groaned at the tight heat.

"Oh god, Yami!" Yugi screamed again and Yami smirked. Raising and letting Yugi fall on top of him several times before he pushed the teen backwards, the teen gasped as he fell to the bed, Yami lifted up his knees and then slammed hard into him, hiting his special spot dead on again.

"Ah.. Yami, more.. harder.." Yugi screamed, grabbing the sheets and trying to get more of the intense pleasure by wrapping his feet around Yami. Yugi released a hand and dragged Yami down to a heated kiss, then screamed into his mouth as Yami trusted hard and fast into the other, their rhythm was breaking and all it was now was frantic and needy moves.

"Oh Ra, Yugi!" Yami moaned, slamming faster into his light, making the little one moan loudly and scream for the world to hear.

"Y-Yami.. I'm.. I'm going to c-cum.." Yugi shouted, Yami smirked and wrapped a hand around Yugi's erection, pumping fast and hard at it, in time with trusting in. Soon Yugi screamed out as he came over their chests, the tight heat around Yami tightened and he groaned, realising a second later. They both sighed before Yami slumped on top of his lover as both tried to recover from their orgasm.

"That was.. amazing.. as always" Yugi said, blushing badly as he did.

"Indeed it was Aibou.." Yami said as he pulled out, but stopped and had to look down.

"God lord!" he groaned, Yugi giggled and smiled.

"Still standing.. strong?" he asked, blushing even more, Yami smirked and leaned in. Yugi pulled himself up on his elbows and kissed his lover. A silent favor asked.

"Yugi, are you sure?" Yami asked, having understood what Yugi wanted.

"Yes.. right now.. please" Yugi pleaded and Yami smirked.

"Fine.. but you will be sore tomorrow!" he said.

"All worth it!" Yugi whispered, smiling innocent up at Yami. Yami lifted himself up and turned Yugi around.

"On all four Aibou" Yami stated and Yugi did as he was told. Yami began licking down from his neck and Yugi let out small mewls. Yami licked down the other's spine, reaching his ass long before he wanted to, but he didn't really mind. He reached down and licked across Yugi's entrance, tasting himself as he did, Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue entered him and trust in and out.

"Aah.. Yami" Yugi moaned. Yami smirked and pulled out, he lowered himself even more and licked the back of Yugi's balls, the teen moaned.

"Aibou, spread your legs more and look at me" Yami ordered, Yugi spread his left and blinked.

"But how am I going to.. look at you?" he asked, Yami smirked and licked the slowly hardening length between Yugi's feet, the teen gasped and looked underneath himself, seeing Yami's crimson eyes looking back at him with deep lust. Yugi moaned just of the lookd.

"Aaah.." Yugi moaned even more as Yami leaned up again and took the other's hips into his hands.

"Yugi, are you sure?" he asked, Yuugi turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder. Yami nearly came then and there, just Yugi's look told him enough.

"For the love of Ra Yami, if you don't do it now, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month.." Yugi growled and Yami smirked.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Yami stated and with a twist of his hip and he was fully seated inside his lover. Yugi moaned and rocked against Yami, wanting him to move at once. Yami smirked and pulled out to the tip before trusting inside again. Yugi screamed as Yami hit his prostate hard and fast. This he did over and over, groaning as Yugi screamed again and the heat tightened.

"Aah.. Yami, more!" Yugi shouted, moving back against Yami to get more. They soon found the all to familiar rhythm again and Yami smiled as he pulled Yugi up so he was standing on his knees, Yami continued to trust in and out, making Yugi scream every single time. Yugi screamed as he came yet again, this time on the sheets.

"Ra.. your so.. tight.. YUGI!" Yami tensed, before he moaned as he came, filling Yugi yet again. The two of them relaxed from the afterglow, Yami pulled out of Yugi and gently laid him down on the bed, leaning down and kissing his lover softly on the cheek. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around his darkness.

"I love you.. my dearest Aibou!" Yami whispered, Yugi smiled back.

"I love you too Yami!" he answered before they two over them pulled together, Yami somehow managed to pull the sheets away from under them and then wrap it around them.

"Sleep tight Yugi!" Yami whispered and kissed Yugi's nose-tip, making the other giggle and close his eyes sleepily.

"You too.. Yami, my Pharaoh"

* * *

><p>Me: *panting* how.. was it?<p>

Yami Tori: Where have you been?

Me: Here and there *smirks*

Yami Tori: Geez..

Yami: This fanfic is.. *smirks*

Yugi: Don't finish that line Yami! *blush*

Me: CUTE~!

Yami: No touchie, M.I.N.E! *drags Yugi into a deep hug*

Me: Now look who's mean.. anyway.. please review *waves with a tissue* now to find out where Kaiba hid Jou *smirks and stalks off*


End file.
